1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe horn apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe horn and cane apparatus wherein the same enables securement of a shoe remotely from an individual by clampingly engaging the shoe to enable insertion of an individual's foot therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe horn organizations to enable remote securement of shoes relative to individuals of impaired physical abilities is known in the prior art. The instant invention enables remote securement of a shoe minimizing a need and effort to manually grasp the shoe enabling insertion of an individual's foot therewithin. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,226 to Elmore wherein a gripping device includes an elongate tube formed with a handle at one end and a shoe horn at the other, with a pivot alarm pivotal between the shoe horn in a first position and spaced from the shoe horn in a second position operative through a cable directed through the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,839 to Tucker sets forth a shoe grasping device provided with an elongate tube mounted with a pivotal handle formed with a cable therethrough to effect a pinching action between a shoe horn and an associated spring-biased clip member secured to a remote terminal end of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 470,109 to Dickinson utilizes a shoe horn with a spring-biased resilient clip mounted to a rear surface of the shoe horn to secure an individual's shoe therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 703,310 to Schneider provides a shoe horn formed with a link member mounted rearwardly of the shoe horn, wherein the link member is provided with a forward roughened face cooperative with a rear surface of the shoe horn to grasp a shoe therebetween to secure the same for securement to an individual's foot.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved shoe horn and cane apparatus wherein the same provides a remotely operative shoe horn for use by individuals requiring the use of a cane to provide a convenient and effective shoe horn arrangement.